This invention relates to a heating process and its apparatus in reducing air pressure at a balanced level. The air within the sealed chamber is suctioned forcibly and discharged thereoutside by rotation of rotary means installed in the chamber. Then, the air pressure therewithin gets reduced at a balanced level. On the other hand, an air friction heat is generated by continuous rotation of the rotary means, thereby the chamber inside is heated by the air friction. Various kinds of wet articles or wet products that are incorporated in the chamber may be dried effectively and speedily due to the air pressure reduction effect as well as the air friction heat effect.
When heating such a chamber and drying the wet articles incorporated therein, conventionally hot air has been supplied into the chamber by means of a pump for feeding the hot air. Or, a heat source such as oil, gas or a larger heating apparatus has been necessitated in order to heat the chamber inside.
Namely, for the purpose of drying the wet articles, energy for heating the inside of the chamber must be used in combination with a heat energy source for feeding the hot air. A great quantity of energy such as electric power, oil or gas has been wastefully consumed in order to operate the pump and the heating apparatus. The task of this invention is to remove the aforementioned disadvantages of the conventional art.